Slender: The Return
Slender: The Return (stylized as SLENDER) is a fanfiction 'book idea' created by an anonymous author. It is the first in an as-of-yet unpublished plan to make a Slenderman-themed series. The story, based on the game, tells the adventure of Billy Duncan, who realizes Slenderman is real and plotting something bigger than ever. Plot ''Warning: As this fanfiction is not actually posted, you cannot read it. Changes to the plotline might occur if the author decides to change it before he posts it. '' A prologue takes place a couple years before the book. It tells of an extremely tall person stabbing a demolition worker who is destroying an old storage shack near the edge of a forest. The tall figure only says "You cannot run; it's more than the pages!" before fleeing. Years later, a 13-year-old named Billy Duncan is living a normal life in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. One day, he has a freak run in to what he at first thought was a street gangster. However, he has several of these run ins again, with the same person: nearly 7 feet tall, with pale hands. Despite asking for help from his friend, Jake, Billy becomes scared about the gangster-person. The same week, in the news, there is a report of 4 street urchins being attacked. Billy starts to think his pursuer is behind it. More attacks occur throughout the book. Throughout this all, Billy is having adventures at school and home. At school, Jake tells Billy that his pursuer looks like Slenderman. Despite being a joke, Billy looks up Slenderman. Then, his pursuer seems to pop up everywhere he goes. Soon, he is even scared of going out at night. The popular kid at school, Buck, suddenly knocks out Billy and reveals to him that he was the one causing these attacks. His pursuer then appears, wearing a Mardi Gras mask, and tells Billy not to tell anyone of this meeting. Convinced he must stop Buck and his pursuer from attacking anyone else, Billy recruits Jake, Toby, Caitlin, and Sam from his class to capture Buck and tell the police. However, some armed townspeople go after them. They realize they can speak in a static like language, similar to the accent of Billy's pursuer. Realizing they must work for the pursuer, the students try to fend them off. When an officer arrives, to the horror of them, he too opens fire , wounding Toby. The masked figure appears, telling the students his plan to bring darkness to the world, one town at a time, and that no one can be safe. He says he tormented Billy for being nosy. Billy tries to ask why, and the pursuer, ripping off his mask, reveals he has no face or hair. Billy passes out from shock. The pursuer (Slender), tries to kill him, but with others hold him off. During the battle the ensues, some of the attackers are killed, the others leave. Slender escapes by teleporting away, telling them that their lives will be in his hands. At the end of the book, Billy and Toby are in the hospital, being treated for what happened. He and his classmates' families are part of a conflict between people who accuse them of attack, and those who said it was in self defense. Jake visits Billy and says he had a hunch something wasn't human about Slender. However, he wonders why so many people were obeying Slender, and how they could static-speak. Billy tells Jake that he fears Slender is plotting up something much worse than they could ever imagine, worse than the game and legend. in the epilogue, Slender is reading a book titled "Urban Myths and Legends." He is apparently happy about the public's ignorance of what he will be planning next. He realizes how they have all the facts wrong. He says, "If only they knew," and the book ends. Trivia Oddly, this story doesn't seem to focus on Slenderman as its main point. Although, this could be because a sequel is being made, and will go into more depth about him. Viewers of this page are recommended to leave comments suggesting how the story could be improved. Category:Fan Fiction